The primary objective of this application is to demonstrate the feasibility of expanding an existing network of childhood cancer clinics into a comprehensive program which will ensure availability of quality cancer care for every child in the State of Florida. This statewide program will be aimed toward the improvement of early detection, medical treatment and continuing care and rehabilitation of pediatric cancer patients. Proposed methods for the achievement of this goal are improved education of the lay public and community physicians, the adoption of national treatment protocols for all patients, the establishment of new children's cancer treatment centers, the extension of advanced methods of children's cancer management into the local community, and a greater emphasis on the psychosocial aspects of cancer management in children. The Florida Association of Pediatric Tumor Programs, Inc., a unique organization of Florida physicians who are dedicated and knowledgeable in the field of pediatric oncology, will provide the vehicle for coordination and development of this comprehensive statewide attack on childhood cancer.